When a golf club head strikes a golf ball, it emits sound due the vibration of the components of the golf club head. When a driver or fairway metal strikes a golf ball, multiple components vibrate and produce sound at different frequencies. In some instances, the different components of the golf club head, such as the crown and the sole, vibrate with different frequencies that produce a combined sound that is heard by the user. In some golf clubs, multiple regions within each of the components may also vibrate at different frequencies, which all contribute to the combined sound that is heard by the user. The emission of sound is particularly noticeable when drivers or fairway metals strike a golf ball, and may influence a golfer's opinion of the golf club. In fact, some golf clubs available today produce sound characteristics that are displeasing to the user.